You've got a Friend in Me!
by Wyltk
Summary: Remus doesn't want to make his friends miss out on the Halloween feast just because of a full moon. And James, along with Sirius and Peter, convince him they want to because he is their friend.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I also don't own You've got a Friend in Me. Please no suing.  
  
  
And now the MASCS, Malfoy and Snape Conspiracy Society, present for your entertainment…  
  
  
You've got a Friend in Me!  
By Wyltk  
  
  
"You guys don't have to miss the fest tonight. I'll be alright alone. Anyway, why would you miss this years Halloween feast? You've been planning for it since last Halloween." Remus said calmly his shaking hands, which he had hidden under the table, betraying the fact that he was almost scared to turn into a werewolf when for so long he had, had someone with him.   
  
"No way! We're going with you! That's to much fun to miss out on! Who cares that we miss the feast. Anyway we changed our plans a bit so they can all be video taped and have already been laid and set for a certain time." James said speaking the last part softly. "You know that."  
  
"Yea! Anyway, it's much more fun with you then with STUFFY LILIAN EEVVVAAANNNSSS!"  
  
"SHUT IT SIRIUS!"  
  
"You first!" Sirius said grinning wickedly as she pulled out her wand threateningly. "Oh Lily has a wittle wand! What's wong Wily? Are you a wittle mad?"  
  
"Gengeralis Chanarus!" Lily said looking quite please as Sirius looked down and screamed.  
  
"Remus we are going with you." Peter said with a small smile as James turned to Lily.  
  
"Lily, please, change him back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Lily. It's just not right seeing my best friend as a girl."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, thanks anyway Lily."  
  
"No problem James.  
  
"Some friend you are James!" Sirius yelled in such a high pitch that Lily and Arabella fell over laughing.  
  
James rolled his eyes and climbed on top of the Gryffindor table. "Excuse me! Gentleman and gentle ladies." He raised his eyebrows in the direction of the Ravenclaw table and one of the girls swooned in her plate.  
  
"This is dedicated to my two friends, Sirius and Remus, who seem to have it in their tiny heads that I'm a bad friend. So Peter if you'll start the piano?" he asked to the boy, who had anticipated them more, on the piano in the corner of the hall. His hands flew down the keys before staring to play.  
  
  
"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead,  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said,  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me."  
  
  
By this time four girls, each from different tables, had congregated on the Hufflepuff table and had begun to sing backup. And Sirius, forgetting he was a woman now, stood up on the table and wrapped a arm around James's shoulder. They swayed to the music and did a strange little dance that involved the entire length of the table. It also involved lots of food being upset by there steps but that's another matter.  
  
After they had finished their walk of the table, the end involving a strange version of the Can-Can, Sirius grabbed the microphone. Smiling at the back up singers he started the next verse.  
  
"You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles,  
and I got them too (at this Sirius looked pointedly downwards)  
There isn't anything  
I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me"  
  
  
Remus was finally pulled onto the stage by the estatic teens and was pulled into doing the Can-Can down the table again. They almost kicked quite a few people on their way down the table and back up, Remus, the only smart one, was in the middle or the two.  
  
As they continued with the strange dance Lily Evans decided she wanted to get into the act. She changed both Remus and James into girls, without them knowing, causeing many catcalls from the guys.   
  
Grinning sweetly she changed as they turned around to see what the commotion was but finding nothing they went back to their dance. Grinning Lily brought her wand back out and changed their clothes into something you would see on "I Dream of Jennie."  
  
She put her wand to making Peter's outfit change into a tuxedo complete with flower and top hat. He smiled his thanks at her and started the next verse from the piano.  
  
  
"Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
but none of them  
will ever love you  
the way I do  
it's me and you boys"  
  
  
The people in the hall were really getting into it from Dumbledore swinging McGonagall around the teachers table and some of the students were dancing to. Remus smiled and snatched the microphone from Sirius and started the last verse.  
  
  
"And as the years go by,  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me"  
  
  
James and Sirius shared delighted grins and hugged Remus as all four of them finished the song.  
  
  
"You've got a friend in me!"  
  
  
Dumbledore stopped dancing to applaud vigorously followed by the rest of the student body and almost all of the teachers. Snape, they were pleased to note, looked like he was going to vomit through the smug grin. He waved something around in the air and Remus recognized it as a camera.  
  
Bowing Remus managed to catch sight of himself and the other boys did as well. Screaming they jumped off the table and made for the door like lightning.   
  
  
"Oh yea, you got a friend in me."  
  
  
Lily whispered with a bright smile as Peter finished the song and took his own bow.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you all enjoyed my crazy little fic and always remember…. Never get on Lily Evan's nerves!  
  
Wyltk  
  
@------ Thornless roses for those who review  
  
',',',',','Thorns for those who don't 


End file.
